Feats by Rulebook
This is a summary of the feats found in the rulebooks used by the Darelth campaign. Feat Note 3.5 PHB or SRD Dodge Replaced by Defensive Move. Endurance Allowed Exotic Weapon Proficiency Use the AE Rules instead. Great Cleave Dropped. Replaced by taking the Cleave feat twice. Improved Feint Allowed Leadership Allowed Rapid Shot Allowed Run Allowed Spring Attack Allowed Stunning Fist Allowed Uncanny Dodge (vs. Flanking) Dropped, and replaced by the Improved Intuitive Sense feat. Uncanny Dodge (vs. Flatfooted) Dropped, and replaced by the Intuitive Sense feat. Expanded Psionics Handbook Aligned Attack Forbidden Antipsionic Magic Forbidden Boost Construct Houserule Psicrystal Affinity Replaced with Psionic Familiar Craft Cognizance Crystal Forbidden Craft Dorje Forbidden Craft Psicrown Forbidden Craft Psionic Arms and Armor Forbidden Craft Psionic Construct Forbidden Craft Universal Item Forbidden Imprint Stone Forbidden Scribe Tattoo Forbidden Arcana Evovled Aid Spellcasting Forbidden Bite Forbidden Compensate for Size Forbidden Complex Spell Forbidden Conjure Mastery Forbidden Exotic Spell Forbidden Modify Spell Forbidden Stomp Forbidden All other general feats Allowed Crippling Strike Allowed Defensive Roll Allowed Fleet of Foot Allowed Focused Healing Allowed Intuitive Senses Allowed Intuitive Senses, Improved Allowed Iron Flesh Allowed Mighty Hurl Allowed Opportunist Allowed Power Attack Uses the 3.0 rules; two-handed weapons receive +1 damage for every -1 attack penalty. Power of the Name Allowed Priest Allowed Rapid Reload Allowed Sense the Unseen Allowed Skill Application Allowed; replaces all the "+2 to 2 skills" feats. Skill Application (Skill #1, Skill #2) should be used instead. Slippery Mind Allowed Title Allowed Weapon Specialization Allowed Whirlwind Attack Allowed All other Ceremonial Feats Forbidden Elemental Resistance Forbidden Signature Spell Forbidden Spell Affinity Forbidden Spell Artist Forbidden Unique Spell Forbidden All other talents Allowed All item creation feats Forbidden Complete Adventurer Brachiation Allowed Brutal Throw Allowed Combat Intuition Allowed Danger Sense Allowed Deft Opportunist Allowed Deft Strike Allowed Dive for Cover Allowed Dual Strike Allowed Expert Tactician Allowed Extraordinary Concentration Applies to powers, mysteries, and invocations. Extraordinary Spell Aim Applies to powers, mysteries, and invocations. Force of Personality Allowed Goad Allowed Hear the Unseen Allowed Improved Diversion Allowed Improved Swimming Allowed Insightful Reflexes Allowed Jack of All Trades Allowed Leap Attack Allowed Natural Bond Applies to totem companions and familiars. Open Minded Redundant with XPH Oversized Two-Weapon Fighting Allowed Power Throw Allowed Quick Reconnoiter Allowed Staggering Strike Allowed Tactile Tactician Allowed Versatile Performer Allowed All others Forbidden Complete Arcane Extra Invocation Allowed Heighten Spell-like Ability Allowed Maximize Spell-like Ability Allowed Practiced Spellcaster Dropped in favor of Practiced Manifester, which is no longer limited to just manifesters. Ranged Spell Specialization Applies to eldritch blasts and shadow mysteries. Touch Spell Specialization Applies to eldritch blasts and shadow mysteries. All others Forbidden Complete Mage Battlecaster Defense Allowed Battlecaster Offense Spellcraft = Psicraft, spell = power Energy Gestalt Spell = Power, prerequisite is "Must be able to manifest Energy Missile." All other feats Forbidden Complete Psion Dire Flail Mind Blade Forbidden Dwarven Urgosh Mind Blade Forbidden Orc Double Axe Mind Blade Forbidden Enhanced Beneficence Forbidden Extra Aura Forbidden Gestalt Anchor Forbidden Dorje Mastery Forbidden Dual Dorje Forbidden Dromite Ray Forbidden Dromite Barrier Forbidden Duregar Expansion Forbidden Duregar Invisibility Forbidden Ectopic Form Houserule Elan Repletion, Enhanced Forbidden Elan Resilience, Enhanced Forbidden Elan Resistance, Enhanced Forbidden Githyanki Charm Forbidden Githyanki Control Forbidden Githyanki Dismissal Forbidden Githyanki Ectoform Forbidden Githzerai Burst Forbidden Githzerai Burst Forbidden Githzerai Feedback Forbidden Githzerai Knock Forbidden Githzerai Link Forbidden Half-Giant Stomp Forbidden Half-Giant Thunderer Forbidden Linked Power Houserule Maenad Fury Forbidden Maenad Scream Forbidden Maenad Scream, Deafening Forbidden Practiced Manifester Houserule Synad Multitask, Enhanced Forbidden Thri-Kreen Carapace Forbidden Thri-Kreen Claw Forbidden Thri-Kreen Displacement Forbidden Thri-Kreen Poison Forbidden All Host Feats Forbidden All Illithid Heritage Feats Forbidden All others Allowed Complete Warrior Arcane Strike Forbidden Axiomatic Strike Forbidden Dash Forbidden Destructive Rage Forbidden Extend Rage Forbidden Extra Smiting Forbidden Faster Healing Houserule Favored Power Attack Forbidden Fleet of Foot Renamed to Agile Runner Giantbane Forbidden Improved Familiar Forbidden Improved Favored Enemy Forbidden Instantaneous Rage Forbidden Intimidating Rage Forbidden Monkey Grip Does not stack with the Goliath's Powerful Build Swarmfighting Forbidden All divine feats Forbidden All others Allowed Races of Destiny Able Learner Allowed Heroic Destiny Allowed Protected Destiny Allowed Fearless Destiny Allowed Inside Connection Allowed Menacing Demeanor Sharakim or goliath Resourceful Buyer Allowed Smatterings Allowed Crowd Tactics Allowed Roofwalker Allowed City Slicker Allowed Diverse Background Allowed Urban Stealth Allowed Urban Tracking Allowed All Psionics Feats Use the version in Complete Psionics All others Forbidden Races of Stone Auspicious Markings Allowed Axespike Allowed Battle Hardened No dwarf, GNE only Clan Prestige No dwarf, GNE only Deep Vision Allowed Deflective Armor Allowed Earth Adept Allowed Earth Fist Allowed Earth Master Allowed Earth Power Allowed Earth Sense Allowed Energize Armor Allowed Exotic Armor Proficiency Use Arcana Evolved Exotic Shield Proficiency Use Arcan Evolved Fling Ally Allowed Fling Enemy Allowed Focused Shield Allowed Goad Redundant with Complete Adventurer Greater Heavy Armor Optimization Allowed Heavy Armor Optimization GNE and Markand only Heavy Lithoderms Allowed Improved Rock Hurling Allowed Invest Armor Allowed Knockback Allowed Markings of the Blessed Allowed Markings of the Hunter Allowed Markings of the Magi Manifester level check Markings of the Maker Allowed Markings of the Warrior Allowed Mountain Warrior Allowed Rock Hurling Allowed Shielded Axe Allowed Shielded Manifestation Allowed Steady Concentration Allowed Steady Mountaineer Allowed All Psionics Feats Use the version in Complete Psionics All others Forbidden Tome of Magic Noctural Caster Renamed to Nocturnal Manifester, change "spell" to "power" Shadow Cast Replace "spell" with "power" Shadow Familiar Refers to Psionic Familiar gained through Psicrystal Affinity All others Allowed Hyperconscious Craft Dreamgift Forbidden Disarm Mind Forbidden Dorje Blade Forbidden Enduring Tatoo Forbidden Favored Energy Replaced by Privileged Energy; Privileged Energy can be used as a prereq instead. Heightened Dorje Forbidden Infuse Dreams Forbidden Lucid Dreaming Forbidden Mental Adversary Forbidden Mind Trap Forbidden Overwhelm Buffer Forbidden Permanent Tattoo Forbidden Student of the Shallows Forbidden Supress Avatar Forbidden All others Allowed Untapped Potential All Item Creation feats Forbidden Subconscious Reflexes Allowed Xeph Bladestorm Allowed All other racial feats Forbidden Way of the Palm Stunning Fist becomes Stunning Blow All other Mantra Feats Allowed Assassin Training No alignment requirement, Character level 7, 2 or more dice of precision damage All other feats Allowed Player's Handbook II Arcane Accompaniment Forbidden Arcane Consumpution Forbidden Arcane Flourish Forbidden Arcane Toughness Forbidden Battle Dancer Forbidden Companion Spellbond Frbidden Dampen Spell Forbidden Elven Spell Lore Forbidden Spell-Linked Familiar Forbidden Vatic Gaze Manifester 9th, detect psionics at will Water Splitting Stone Stunning Blow instead of Stunning Fist Ritual Blessing Changed Ritual Blood Bonds Prerequisites:Sharakim or Knowledge(CultureHarthak) 4 ranks, Knowledge(Religion) 4 ranks. All Divine Feats Forbidden All Heritage Feats Forbidden All Metamagic Feats Forbidden All other feats Allowed Complete Scoundrel All Skill Tricks Forbidden Daredevil Athlete Allowed Deadly Defense Allowed Improved Skirmish Allowed Poison Expert Allowed Poison Master Allowed All Ambush Feats Allowed Swift Ambusher Changed; Rogue becomes Unfettered All other feats Forbidden Category:Rules Category:Feats